This invention relates to methods of securing access to a computer device so that it can be integrated into cloud computing.
Cloud computing refers to a concept aimed at transferring storage and computer processing traditionally located on local servers or a computer device, to remote servers. More precisely, according to the NIST (National Institute of Standards and Technology), cloud computing is access through the network on demand and in free service to virtual and shared computer resources.
This term cloud computing can also be called virtual computing, computing in the cloud, dematerialised computing or infocloud.
The state of the art in the field of secure access to a computer device includes the use of a method of checking a user designed to authenticate the user through an interface generated by the operating system and executed by said device, making use of a user identifier and password pair.
A major disadvantage of this type of process is that in using a method of checking the user within the operating system, access to the computer device is made vulnerable by attacks aimed for example at usurping the identity of this user. A physical change to a computer is also a blocking problem in the context of roaming users.
This invention aims at solving problems resulting from the disadvantages of the state of the art, so as to make computing compatible with cloud computing ambitions while enabling an integrity check of the sealed equipment, the operating system and a much more satisfactory decorrelated authentication of the hardware and the user before the main operating system starts.